


Hey.... Are you...?

by msmarycrawley



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Budding star!Moira, Character Study, Gen, I just love Moira so goddamn much, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young!Moira, god bless you Moira Rose, i don’t expect anyone to read this, this is foR ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmarycrawley/pseuds/msmarycrawley
Summary: Everyone has to start somewhere, even the best of us. For newlywed Moira Rose, it happens on a rainy Sunday afternoon in a New York coffee shop.





	Hey.... Are you...?

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧

People were staring, but she didn’t fault them for that. After all, she was wearing several layers of peacock feathers on a mauve jacket and a new wig in neon green.

No, she didn’t fault them for staring. But these women had been looking at her for a few minutes and it was beginning to set her teeth on edge. There was a blonde and a brunette, and they can’t have been more than a few years older than she was. Moira was not immune to people acting strangely around her, but she did find it odd that it was happening at 7 am on a street corner coffee shop.

In an effort to ignore them, Moira flicked through the free newspaper she found from a nearby table and tried to find a review of Sunrise Bay. The show had only just aired a few weeks ago, but they were already starting to see signs of promise. “Invigorating,” TV Guide had called it. “Fresh,” The Observer said. No word on her performance yet, but she was hopeful as always. Her eyes scanned the pages and didn’t find anything of note. Moira sighed and took a big gulp of coffee. It was in these moments that she needed Johnny. _Someday._

Moira had just folded the newspaper back up when she saw the two women approaching her out of the corner of her eye. The brunette, the taller of them, tentatively stepped closer.

“Um... I’m really sorry, but are you... are you Moira Rose?” 

Moira almost choked on her coffee, forcing herself to swallow so she didn’t end up in the emergency room. She couldn’t have heard that correctly. 

“W-What?”

“I hope we aren’t bothering you,” the other woman said, talking fast and rambling in her nervousness. “We’re tourists here, we haven’t ever met anyone famous, our mother is a big soap opera fan, I mean she watches ALL of them, and we watch them with her sometimes, she’s die if she knew we saw you and didn’t say anything.”

“It’s not a bother,” Moira answered rather breathlessly. It wasn’t a bother at all. In fact, Moira would remember every second of this moment for the rest of her life. “It is me. Hello.”

“Then... Would you mind signing this?” The blonde woman gingerly set a napkin at her table and nudged it her way.

Moira did the best acting of her life by not snatching it as soon as she was able. Instead she made a move to search for a pen and tried her hardest not to smile when she saw the brunette fumble around her pocketbook for one to give to her. Once she found it, she set it down at the table and stepped back slightly.

“Thank you,” Moira said in her best star voice. The shock had worn off and she had time to mentally prepare how she thought she should sound for fans. 

She picked up the pen and looked at the napkin for a moment, fully aware of the two women standing right next to her. This was her first autograph, and she had to make it special. And please God, she absolutely could NOT rip the napkin. 

Suddenly, she glanced up. “What are your names?”

“I’m Jenny,” the blonde said. 

“And I’m Laura,” the brunette followed.

Moira smiled, murmuring to herself. “Jenny and Laura...”

She decided not to overthink it and let her hand do what it wanted. She found herself making a huge “M”, of course in cursive, and the rest of the letters that made up her first name ended up tiny. She repeated the process for her last name, and flipped the napkin over, writing “To Jenny and Laura, enjoy the show!!! ❤️“ 

This would NOT be a regular thing. Once she started getting more requests, everyone would want a special message. But since it was her first one, she wanted to personalize it at least a little bit.

When she was done, Moira stood up and gave Jenny the napkin and the pen, closing it in her hand. 

“Thank you so much!” she said, with stars in her eyes. “My mother won’t even believe this!” 

Moira chuckled, blushing a bit. “Well, believe it.” 

As tempted as she was to ask if she could keep the pen, she decided against it. Jenny and Laura went back to their seats and she stayed in hers. Moira smiled and waved to the two women as they left the coffee shop 20 minutes later. They smiled and waved back. Like the true actress she was, she waited until they crossed the street to burst into tears.


End file.
